Broken Keys
by Perfectlyoffkey
Summary: Love is difficult in The Disney Kingdom for Naminé. Naminé Roxas, Axel Naminé, Kari Roxas, Kari Sora
1. Chapter 1

I was , as usual, awakened by a crisp beam of sunlight. Sometimes I wondered if my life would ever change. "Naminé," a voice called from somewhere downstairs. I rolled lazily out of bed and groaned. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was five a.m. already. I quickly got dressed in my uniform, a plain white dress with lace trim. I grabbed my bag, shouted a goodbye to my mother, and pedaled away.

As I was on my way to work I took a shortcut through a rose garden. The gardener looked up at me as he flipped his powder pink hair out of his eyes and mumbled, "So, The Princess wants some more roses?" "Not quite..." I managed to reply between giggles. "Ah! So, it's a surprise," He said in his thick accent as he handed me the sunset-orange roses, "For the best of friends!" "Thanks Mar," I hollered as I speed away.

I breathed in the cool morning air hurried down the path to the castle. I loved working at the kingdom. For one it brought me closer to my best friend, Princess Kari and most of the old Organization 13 members that work there. I started to round the corner. It was so peaceful until, "Hey!" I crashed and my stuff went flying, but that wasn't what bothered me. I had just ran over the cutest, spikey-haired, blonde prince I've ever met.

Somehow he had already recovered and was picking up the contense of my bag. He looked over and offered me his hand. I gladly took it. I blurted, "I'm SO sorry Roxas!" He just laughed and scratched his head casually, "Nah! It's okay, Naminé!" How could he be so perfect after having a head-on collision with a bike. He handed me my sketchbook, journal, and phone. I put them in my bag hoping that he didn't see any drawings of him. I had a stupidly hopeless crush on him for years. He offered me the roses, "I suppose these are yours?" My face was redder than Rafiki's butt. "I...I...um...Thanks! See you 'round," I ran off to Kari's room. She would be awake any moment now.

I set the vase of roses on the table and adjusted the garnish on the steaming hot omelet. Kari was starting to stir. She looked up at me, groaned, and pulled the covers over her head. "Come on, Kari. You have a date today...with Prince Roxas..." She was engaged to him, but it was a forced marriage, meant only to bring peace to the kingdom. She was truly in love with his younger brother, Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari looked absolutely stunning. I had picked out a lavender tulle dress for her. She may be marrying the man I love, but I'm still her best friend.

I walked her to the garden and did one last makeup check. "How do I look, Naminé?" She shouldn't care. Even at her worst she looked like a perfect princess. "Kari, I wouldn't let you leave looking less than perfect." She laughed and gave me a hug.

At that moment Roxas walked by. She smiled when she saw him. I tried to force a smile for her sake, but she knew I was hurt inside. She looked at me thoughtfully and said "For your own good, you need to get over him...Have you meet his new butler?" I knew she meant well, but she had no right to say that. She was the one being married while in love with a different man.

While they went through the gardens I went to the kitchen to help Riku, Prince Sora's best friend and servant, make lunch. It was a daily routine. You'd think he would have learned to cook by then.

I was running late by the time I got there. I was expecting he would be rolling on the floor like a drama king. "Sorry I'm late," I hollered as I stepped into the kitchen. "I hope you're not too..." I froze. There was a tall and lean red-head at the stove. He looked like a human fox.

Riku looked up at me and mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs "Mish mif haxle!" "Swallow, then talk," I reminded him. The red-head smiled, "My name is Axel...Got it memorized?" I couldn't help but giggle. His jade green eyes glimmered. You could see his comically sarcastic grin from space. I tried to keep a straight face, " So...Axel, eh? What's your job?" "Well, for now I'm a butler and best friend to Prince Roxas..." His sly smile was sickeningly sweet, and to make it worse he threw in a little wink.

It made me so mad, but I had to admit. He was pretty hot. He looked like a rock star. It was pretty hard to hide it too. Between the two black diamond tattoos on his cheeks (Face cheeks) and his flaming ruby spikes, this guy was wild.

Riku laughed at me. I had known him for long enough that even he knew when I liked a guy. Too be honest Riku was popular with the ladies. He had distinct silver hair and bright aqua eyes. He looked stone cold, but he was the sweetest guy. I dated him, but it was like dating my brother.


End file.
